


【HR】Trauma and healing

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Healing, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: Reid recalled dark memories and Hotch tried to comfort him.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【HR】Trauma and healing

“What's wrong? Why you look so pale?”

“Nothing, it put me in mind of that dark days."

"Hey Reid, look at me, it has all gone, you have me."

"Yeah, I still have you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English, and I can't remember why I insist to write it in English. Maybe I can’t express proper emotions in Chinese. Emmm


End file.
